


Path of the Night

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila visits D.C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, about a dozen porn battles ago (yes, yes, there have been only, what, nine?) somebody posted a prompt for 'Reid/female, quiet' and I promptly started this. I got to the part where I needed to write porn, freaked out, and stuffed it in the back of a (virtual) drawer. But [](http://smittywing.livejournal.com/profile)[**smittywing**](http://smittywing.livejournal.com/) has been inspiring me with her CM talk lately, so I finally finished it. Thank you to her for cheerleading and betaing. 2000 words.

It's ten p.m. when she glitters up at him in front of the darkened glass of Starbucks and says _aren't you going to invite me up to your apartment?_ He opens his mouth once, blushes hard, and then stammers out an excuse about messy bachelor pads even though he knows that's not what he wants to say at all. But Lila just keeps looking at him, eyes amused, one eyebrow waiting for him to find his courage. So he does.

They take a cab back to his complex. Lila fills his awkward silence with observations about the District until he realizes he's talking, too, answering her questions with more facts than she or anyone else probably ever wants to know.

And then they're there.

The place isn't really messy. Hasn't been since he hit his six-month mark, but his socks (clean) are spread across his coffee table, waiting for his daily choosing, and there are DVD cases scattered on the floor in front of the entertainment center. There's nothing in the fridge to offer her--he hasn't been to the grocery store since before their last case. Nothing at all to offer her, except a bottle of Cabernet that's been gathering dust at the bend of the countertop. Gideon gave it to him the Christmas before he left, and Spencer hasn't ever felt like opening it. Now is a good a time as any.

"It doesn't look like a city from here," Lila says as she stares out his window. It's a good view as real estate goes, peering down over the tree-shrouded suburbs crowding the Potomac. Spencer doesn't look out at it much anymore, especially not at night. Lila turns to him with a smile. "I don't know why that surprises me."

Spencer shrugs, then turns to fish the corkscrew out of the back of the utility drawer. "Maybe because you're from L.A.?"

"I didn't always live there, you know," she says--and then she's right beside him. Right in front of him. She raises up on her tiptoes, and Spencer drops the corkscrew onto the counter. It's so easy to reach out, cup her cheek, bend down to brush his lips against hers. To do it again, deeper this time, opening his mouth as she opens hers. So much easier than the first time they did this, when all his instincts were fighting with each other. Now, every bit of him is on board with this plan.

Lila presses closer, moving her thigh between his legs. Spencer raises his head with a gasp he can't hide. _Every_ bit of him is on board. Lila smiles up at him. It's not a mocking smile, or a triumphant one. He wants to doubt himself, but he's gotten too good at what he does: He knows Lila wants this. Wants him. She's happy to be here with him. For a moment he's overwhelmed, unsure what to do with that thought, but then she draws him down for another kiss.

They kiss their way towards his bedroom, which is a completely awkward stumble--her pulling, him guiding--that's also perfect and fun and sexy, and part of his brain is wondering at how that can be. But the rest of his brain is in the here and now, watching with wonder as Lila strips her tank top over her head in a move that's straight off of one of her sets. Her hair fluffs out over her shoulders, but his eyes are drawn down to her breasts. He has to keep telling himself it's okay to look. That she wants him to look as she reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra.

"You're beautiful," he says, and then immediately wishes he hadn't. She gets reduced to her beauty all the time, hears people discuss her looks in front of her like they're discussing the merits of a steak in the counter, and he's seen how that wears on her. But maybe what he said is okay after all, because she's dipped her head a little, and there's a touch of pink rising on her throat. On her cheeks.

"Thank you," she whispers, accepting the compliment with the same sweet shyness that got to him the first time they met. It hits him deeper than the gut, in a place he didn't know was there, that even with all her outward poise, Lila still has doubts and insecurities. That this beautiful, talented, popular woman can feel that way, too.

"You're really, really beautiful," he says again as he wraps his arms around her, holding her tight as much for comfort as desire. He pulls back enough so that he can kiss her again, and then the lust is back. Her fingers are so certain on the button and zipper of his pants. So certain as she pushes his pants down to pool around his feet, as she pushes his shirt up over his head. As she guides the elastic of his boxers over his erection.

"Um, Lila," he starts. He really doesn't want to say this, but he knows it's one of those things that's better if he does. "I, um, haven't--"

"Shhhh," she says, pressing her index finger to his lips. "It doesn't matter. Right?"

"No, I know," he starts, lips tingling as they rub over her skin. "I just thought--"

"Stop thinking." She drops her hand so she can give him a little shove towards the bed. "Stop talking, okay?"

He sits down on the bed, then, when she pushes again, scoots upward and lies back, elbows supporting him so that he can watch as she wriggles out of her jeans and panties without ceremony. Her pubic hair is trimmed into a short strip, a Brazilian, and his erection bobs away and back towards his abdomen with his eagerness to see more. Lila stretches out on top of him, kissing him again. He holds her without thinking about it, one hand cupping her bottom and the other cradling the back of her head, deepening their kiss.

Stop thinking, she said, but the experience is almost too much and he clings to the life preserver at hand. Lila spreads her legs, straddling his thigh, and grinds down. He can feel her hot and wet against his skin; that's an unmistakable sign that she wants more. When he runs his hand down her side, grazing her breast, she lifts her head away from his with a gasp and ever so slightly twists her torso in that direction. He's not exactly sure how to touch her there, but she moans the most with light strokes across her nipple and firm kneading of her whole breast. She tells him with her whole body what she wants, and he follows her direction.

"Here," she says, taking his hand and guiding it downwards. He can list off the typical composition of natural vaginal lubrication, but he's still surprised by how warm and slick it feels on his finger. Lila lets out a tiny squeak as he presses his finger in, a sound he's not sure about, but her hips are still loud and clear. She lets him explore for a bit; her walls are much more muscular and rigid and uneven than he expected, and he tries not to let himself think too far ahead. Then she pulls back on his hand, guiding him to her clitoris. He rubs it just like she shows him, but the whole time he watches her face. She's got her head tossed back and her mouth is open, breathing in harsh breaths as they speed up their touch. And then--

Her whole body goes rigid for a second. The shudder starts somewhere below his hand and travels upwards, until she's shaking above him and calling out wordlessly. It's not like any pornography he's seen, though the basics are the same. In that moment she's totally unselfconscious, focused inward on her pleasure, and she's amazing.

"Wow," she whispers, pulling their hands away from her body.

"Yeah?"

Her smile glints in the dark, her perfect white teeth catching light from beyond the bedroom door. "Oh, yeah." She bends forward and gives him a kiss so quick it could be called perfunctory, if not for the way she brushes her nose against his and smiles again. "Ready for wow, version two point oh?"

"You know, I'm not actually a computer geek," he says before her meaning catches up to him. She giggles into his neck, hot puffs of air against his skin that make him squirm with need. "I mean, ah, yes. Of course."

"Good." Lila leans over the edge of the bed, stretching for something, and comes back up with a condom. She holds his gaze as she rips open the package and moves to put it on him. He closes his eyes at the touch of her hand, but opens them again at the shocking cold of the condom itself. It makes all his muscles clench up for a second. Just as he's relaxing again, she rises up on her knees, grips the base of his cock, and lowers back down on him.

"Lila." He wants to tell her more, but he's breathing too raggedly, his throat is dry and his thoughts have finally scattered. Instead he curls towards her, brushing her hair away from her face before kissing her again. She smiles quickly, but it falls away, her eyes going distant and her mouth slightly open as she starts to move. Spencer finds a rhythm with her without thinking about it, pressing his feet flat against the mattress so he can thrust up better.

"Like that, yeah," she murmurs. She laces their fingers together, pressing his hands back into the pillows beneath him, and leans her weight into his grip until she's almost prone on top of him. Their bodies slap together, inelegant and loud and at an almost impossible pace. Lila's gasping with every stroke, little breathy moans of pleasure that make it hard for him to hang on. He tries to hold out, make it good for her, but she's relentless. His orgasm comes over him fast and unstoppable.

He sort of blanks out for a few seconds.

When he starts thinking again, she's slowed down, mostly just resting on top of him but for slow little hip circles.

It feels good, but he's already starting to soften, threatening the integrity of the prophylactic. He doesn't have to say anything, though. Lila raises up, and even her pulling away from him feels good. He gets the condom off, more or less keeping everything inside, and rolls over to throw it into the bedside wastebasket.

Lila immediately snuggles into his side when he rolls back.

"Did you--" He pauses, stuck between 'orgasm' and 'come', preferring the preciseness of the former and knowing the latter is the more comfortable, but Lila's already shaking her head.

"I usually don't, so don't worry about it." She brings her thigh up over his hip, getting about as close to him as possible without doing what they were just doing. Her fingers trace a spiral over his chest. "But we're not done yet, right?"

He could say something about the non-statistical probability that he'll get called into the BAU if he makes plans for something good, or mention his still youthful refractory rate. He presses a kiss to her forehead instead.

"Show me," he says, and for once, looks forward to the length of the night.


End file.
